


Concussed

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [6]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Ethan ends up in the hospital and Becca’s there to help.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Kudos: 9





	Concussed

**Author's Note:**

> 50 Ways to Say “I Love You” Prompt List Request: 39. “I knew you weren’t dead. I refused to believe it- I knew it couldn’t be true”

Ethan Ramsey laid in agonizing silence on a hospital bed. His head was killing him and the harsh fluorescent lighting flooding from the hallway wasn’t helping. He had a few cuts on his chest and a split lip, other than that he came out pretty unscathed physically. Though his ego was sure to take a hit. 

“Ugh,” Ethan groaned audibly as he thought about the smug smile that was sure to grace Bryce Lahela’s young and handsome features the next time he saw him. 

Staring blankly at the industrial ceiling Ethan recalls the last few moments before everything went black. 

Both him and Bryce were in the hospital’s gym for their weekly workout together. Ethan wouldn’t admit it but he appreciated the company and sorely missed the buffer Rafael gave between them before he was suspended. Bryce couldn’t stop talking about the friendly adventure him and Rebecca found themselves in the evening before - the two stumbled upon a gourmet mac and cheese truck driving past them in their drunken stupor and ran after it until they pulled over and agreed to make one last order. With elated fondness Bryce then proceeded to reminisce about the day she joined their group workout weeks before. 

“That girl’s wild. How she stays in shape with all the cheese she eats is beyond me,” he shook his head admirably. Playfully nudging the older doctor with his elbow he added, “Girls. Huh, Ramsey?” 

Ethan didn’t dignify that with an answer. He never knew how to discuss Rebecca to others aside from her accomplishments. 

Bryce let out a chuckle. 

Keeping his stoic composure and with a raised eyebrow Ethan asked, “What is it?” 

“Nothing.” 

From the quick reply, the smirk on his thin lips and blush settling on the apples of Bryce’s cheeks Ethan would assume the notorious flirt was thinking of Becca naked. Thinking of that one time he got to have her first. That one time before Ethan left his marks all over her. 

Ethan knew his opponent was thinking of Becca’s fair skin and unholy curves because he was thinking it too. 

The twinkle in Bryce’s eye made it all the more clear he knew of Becca’s fondness for the diagnostician as well. 

Among the new moderate awkwardness the boys began their warm up on the treadmill. 

They kept in time with one another. Right and left feet kept in sync with every slap against the rubber. Coyly, Bryce upped the speed and began sprinting. Ethan squinted his eyes and followed suit, accepting the challenge - 2 minutes on the clock - the need to beat Bryce’s distance and wipe that cocky smirk off his face pulled at Ethan’s strings. 

One...

Two... 

Three long and exceedingly quick footfalls slamming down painfully on the equipment, projecting the diagnostician further and further ahead of his colleague. 

Then everything went black.

Ethan woke up moments later on the padded floor of the hospital gym to Bryce and Dr. Jackie Varma hovering over him, checking vitals and making sure nothing was broken. The two residents carefully cradled the long and muscular attending in their arms safely to an awaiting wheelchair. He put up a fight but Jackie wasn’t swaying easily.

“I knew you weren’t dead,” a sing-song voice brought Ethan out of his reverie with an eclipse of a smile. He cocked his head over to see Dr. Rebecca Lao hovering at the door with arms crossed at her waist and a playful smirk. “I refused to believe it - I knew it couldn’t be true.” 

“Heh,” Ethan scoffed. He wasn’t dead but he sure as hell felt like it. His arm and the flesh of his bare chest ached in addition to the pounding in his head. Mortification set in as Ethan realized that a majority of the hospital staff would now know what dream lay beneath all those tailored suits and that lab coat. 

Becca crossed the distance, settling on the arm of the chair right next to his bed. “Can’t say the same for the other guy. What’d that treadmill ever do to you?” 

Ethan flashed back to the last thing he saw as the residents wheeled him away; it was of the broken black plastic arm hanging from the top of the treadmill. Rationally he figured that must’ve taken all the impact. 

Ethan was quiet. His eyes darted to the closed window with blinds drawn, hoping to save himself from any further embarrassment. 

“Bryce was afraid you cracked your head open.” She leaned over to caress the side of his face. “Looks fine to me.” Becca gently ran her fingers over the tiny bandage keeping a gash from bleeding open under the dark circles of his sea blue eyes which were completely fixated on her. She let her eyes trail to the split in his kissable lip as her caress ghosted over the defined lines of his jaw. “I thought you were above petty games?” 

“All in good fun.” 

Her eyes flickered back up to his with definite assertion, “You don’t have fun.” 

As always she saw right through him. 

She waited twenty seconds for an explanation. “You’re not going to tell me?” 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” 

Ethan nearly hissed when Becca removed her warm and comforting touch to cross her arms over her chest. 

“You’re fine,” she stared him down. “You just have a concussion.” 

Ethan couldn’t help but smile at her change in demeanor. She was adorable and, dare he say, sexy when she was annoyed. Her arms folded under her breasts calling them up to attention, her hip jutted out to accentuate her hourglass figure, and her plump lips pursed together. 

“I know. I am a doctor.” 

Becca rolled her eyes. “We’ll keep you for a few more hours and you’re free to go.” Ethan opened his mouth to protest but she continued without notice. “I’ll drive you home later.” 

“I’m perfectly -” 

Her stony glare stopped him. 

“Fine,” Ethan conceded. 

Three hours and one successful nap later Ethan was discharged with special instructions to take it easy and not come into work for two days. He rolled his eyes at Dr. Varma’s firm mandate, silently thankful he kept a spare copy of all his files at home. 

“Ready to go?” Becca asked as she threw his shirt at him. 

Becca stood in the small entrance way with his gym bag draped over her small shoulder. A concerned eye watched as he groaned at the tingling fire erupting through his torso as he moved his right arm up.  _ That was sure to bruise _ . 

The two walked silently out to Ethan’s luxury sedan in the parking lot, ignoring the hushed muttering of the resident gossips. 

Becca stood at the drivers side and pulled his keys out from her coat pocket. 

“You don’t have to. I’m perfectly capable -” 

“I’m not letting you drive yourself home, Ethan. You literally have a concussion. That’s another recipe for disaster.” 

They drove in sufficient silence. The lack of clouds this gorgeous sunny day was rendering Ethan incapacitated as the light hit his eyes. Becca carefully watched as he searched the glove compartment for his spare set of sunglasses. When he couldn’t locate them he slumped back into the passenger seat and threw his arm over his face in defeat. She scoffed internally at his childish outburst. 

In no time at all she pulled the car into the designated parking space of his building’s garage. She reached out and lightly tapped Ethan to let him know it was safe to come out of the darkness. 

“Hurm,” he grumbled. 

“We’re here.” 

They exited the car, Becca careful not to slam the door too loud in fear of adding to Ethan’s headache. Ethan and Becca unhurriedly strolled to the elevator together. 

“Get some sleep,” she said as she handed him his heavy set of keys. 

The elevator dinged and Becca turned on her heels towards the nearest subway station. 

“Rebecca…” he called, stopping her in her tracks. 

She turned to see the dejected and battered man before her, and her heart tugged just a little bit. 

“Thank you,” he finished. 

Her eyes visibly softened. “No thanks necessary. Just don’t make a habit of losing to Bryce.” 

_ I’m not planning on it _ , he thought with determination. 

  
  



End file.
